Limerencia
by Ese gato en el tejado
Summary: "Quiero abandonar este mundo." "¡Nos iremos de aquí!" "¡Ahí te voy Spidey!" —¡Gerónimoooo! — Entre ese estúpido grito y sus deprimentes pensamientos, se aventó.


**Ni Marvel ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro.**

••••••••

 **Limerencia.**

 **Tierra 1610.**

Podía sentir el frío del viento acariciarle sus pies descalzos. Cada imperfección del duro concreto se clavaba en sus plantas.

La bata de hospital que llevaba puesta se mecía libremente, casi enseñando de más. Y no le importaba nada de eso, él reía. Deadpool reía.

Reía con dolor mientras observaba hacia abajo. Todo se veía muy pequeño desde el techo de ese grandísimo centro médico.

A pesar de no tener nada puesto más que la bata, si traía su inseparable máscara. Ya era difícil que alguien se la quitara, como si fuera su carne.

Desde abajo lo observaban doctores y agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. Era obvio que este no sería un centro psiquiátrico normal. Le gritaban cosas para que desistiera de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Pero a él le importaba un comino. Solo quería aventarse y acabar con todo ese dolor. Un dolor tan profundo que para él, aun no existían palabras humanas que lo describiesen.

Se rió, soltó una gran carcajada al mismo tiempo que sus ojos y máscara se humedecían de saladas lágrimas.

—Deadpool, es la última vez que te lo decimos, bájate de ahí.

Pero el ex-mercenario no oía. Esos agentes, policías, doctores; no existían para él. Solo su dolor.

"Quiero abandonar este mundo."

"¡Nos iremos de aquí!"

"¡Ahí te voy Spidey!"

—¡Gerónimooooo!

Entre ese estúpido grito y sus deprimentes pensamientos, se aventó.

El pulcro suelo dejó de estar limpio pues una gran mancha de sangre ahora lo adornaba. Era mucha altura, la suficiente para que un brazo y una pierna del canadiense se desprendieran y cada una terminara en direcciones contrarias.

El agente Coulson suspiró, exasperado.

—Llamen a limpieza.

Fue su única orden para luego retirarse del lugar.

Como si todo su cuerpo dejase de funcionar, así se sentía. Nariz rota, sin pierna ni brazo, algunos dientes de fuera y todos sus huesos dislocados.

Y aun así, a pesar de todo ese dolor físico, no se comparaba ni un poco con lo que su atormentada alma sentía.

Por eso quería creer que al fin había muerto, después de todo ese era su cometido. No quería nada más.

Luego de una hora fue que pudo volver a levantarse como si nada, observando todo a su alrededor.

—Ay... ¿ya estoy en el cielo? ¿o estaré en el infierno? ¡No quiero ir al infierno! — Hizo un pequeño berrinche. —Porque tú no estarás ahí...

Suspiró, pero eso no le duró mucho porque trató de invadir su cabeza con pensamientos positivos.

—Hmm, esto no luce como el infierno. ¡Spidey! ¿Dónde estás? — Corría por todo el lugar en busca del mencionado. Como si de un niño se tratase, de vez en cuando se ocultaba, como si jugara a las escondidillas con el arácnido; pero no se veía por ningún lado.

Se deprimió de momento.

¿Porqué? No entendía porque pasaba todo esto. Un día todo estaba normal, tenía a su Araña entre sus brazos y de repente, ¡puff! Ya no.

"¿Porqué Spidey? ¿Porqué lo hiciste? Ella no te merecía..."

"¡Porqué se metió donde no debía! Ella tiene la culpa de todo."

"Te extraño tanto Spidey... sin ti, ¿qué soy?..."

—Yo soy él que debía suicidarse...

Y por lo tanto, morir. Pero por mas que lo intentara, eso no pasaría. Así se suicidara una y otra vez, en sus inútiles intentos de irse con él, jamás ocurriría tal cosa.

"No debiste hacer eso por ella... no lo valía... Spidey..."

Se dejó caer arrodillado en el suelo y ahora si se soltó a gritar y llorar como tanto se lo pedía su cicatrizado cuerpo.

—¡AAAAAAAAGH!

Cualquiera que oyera sus desagarradores gritos juraría que se le estaba rasgando la garganta en ese momento. Gritos merecedores de una tortura; aunque si lo era, era una tortura mental.

—¡SPIDEY, VUELVE A MÍ! ¡VAMOS POR CHIMICHANGAS! ¡SPIDEY! — Gritaba al cielo, aunque su llanto hacía que su voz sonara entrecortada.

Pequeñas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caerle, haciéndolo imaginar lo peor. Su disparatada mente solo podía imaginar qué su querido Spiderman estaba llorando con él.

—¡Vuelve! Prometo que te voy a cuidar, no te soltaré, voy a mimarte, voy a comprarte cosas, voy a... voy a... — Cada vez era más difícil mantener sus frases de alegre tristeza.

Se sentía mareado, una vez más el mundo le daba vueltas y sintió un ligero piquete en el brazo. En unos segundos todo se volvió oscuro para él, y se sumió en la inconsciencia.

.

.

.

Era una verdadera pena. Una gran pena saber que estaba a punto de casarse con él, con su amado Peter Parker. Pero se lo arrebataron en unos minutos. Le arrebataron a su amor, le arrebataron sus deseos, sus ganas de seguir.

Solo un día. Solo faltaba un día para su boda.

Trataba de mezclarse mucho con sus amigos, su familia, eran los únicos que le sacaban una sonrisa y siempre intentaban que viera para adelante.

Aun así, todo era muy difícil. Solo habían pasado dos meses de su muerte, y superarlo pronto no estaba en sus planes.

Además que su corazón se llenó de odio, de odio a ese sujeto. Y de impotencia por no poder hacer nada.

Mary Jane era una mujer muy sensible. Y a pesar que no se dejaría caer por esto, si guardaría ese odio por siempre en su corazón.

.

.

.

Amanecía una vez más para Wade. No realmente, no en el cielo, no en el día, pero para él si.

Sonrió al sentir suavecito debajo de sí. Estaba en la cama, y si, ese aburrido cuarto de hospital pero... ¡olía a hot cakes!

Y no se equivocó. A su lado yacía una bandeja con un buen plato de hot cakes bien bañados en mapple. Los tomó entre manos y aplaudió infantilmente.

—¡Jijiji! ¡Waffles!

No había mucho que explicar respecto a eso que dijo; Deadpool está loco.

Engullía cada trozo del rico pan con mucho gusto cuando un doctor acompañado de una enfermera entró a su habitación. Bufó de forma ridícula.

—¡No quiero inyecciones, justo ahora disfruto de mis muffins!

La enfermera sonrió levemente, ya acostumbrada a la actitud del hombre; al igual que el médico, que se acercó un poco a él.

—Descuida Wade no venimos a inyectarte. Solo a ver como sigues. — Afirmó el doctor, en lo que sacaba una libretilla y una lapicera para apuntar cualquier cambio que notara.

La chica sacó un tensiómetro y se lo colocó en el brazo al paciente, comenzando con la medición. Deadpool solo se dejó sin decir nada, y dejó su comida solo por un momento.

—Hmmm. Estoy bien doctor. ¿Aunque sabe como estaría mejor? ¡Quiero ver a Spidey! — Dijo con alegría.

El médico y la enfemera chocaron miradas. Luego volvieron a lo que hacían. Parecía como si esto no fuera novedad para ellos.

—¡Llámele por favor! Quiero enseñarle un nuevo truco y quiero que vayamos por tacos. — La enfermera terminó con su revisión y él continuó devorando su desayuno, emocionado.

El doctor carraspeó la garganta y se acercó a la puerta de salida junto con la joven.

—Claro. Ahora lo llamo. Puede tardar, ya sabes que es un héroe y todo eso.

—¡Osh! Ay si, ya sé. ¡Siempre le digo que deje un poco el deber para divertirse! — Se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero con la cara. El doctor soltó una sonrisa suave y abrió la puerta.

—Así es Wade, así es. — Sin más terminó de salir y la mujer también.

Ella quería decir algo pero se esperó a que estuvieran algo lejos para hacerlo.

—Doctor, cree que...

—Descuida. No hay necesidad, lo recordará pronto, en cualquier momento.

Ella asintió con desánimo.

—¿Y qué será esta vez? ¿Sobredosis de pastillas? ¿Agujas por doquier? ¿Se ahorcará con una sábana? ¿El techo otra vez?

El doctor escuchaba a su compañera con pesar, esta situación ya tenía cansados a muchos.

—No lo sé Melanie.

—Y... alguna vez aceptará... ¿qué fue él quien lo mató?

El Doctor Brand se quitó los anteojos que llevaba y sobó el puente de su nariz. Ya se lo habían dicho muchas veces, pero él lo bloqueaba de su cabeza. Su estado mental era todo menos saludable. Por eso no estaba en prisión.

Echó un vistazo a la puerta donde descansaba el ex mercenario. En eso, escuchó como éste jugaba a que los hot cakes eran carritos de carreras y uno de ellos se llamaba "Peter".

Suspiró.

—No lo creo Melanie, no lo creo.

••••••••


End file.
